hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tac
Tac is the Grand General of Yopi Land and one of Yopi's confidantes. He is known throughout Lucid Adventure for his abilities in combat as well as his brash attitude. He was part of Team Yopi Land that competed in the Combat Tournament. They were eliminated by Team Dark during the PvP Round. Due to a tracing controversy involving the 'The Head' Webtoon, Tac has been removed from the Hardcore Leveling Warrior series. Appearance Gallery Webtoon Real World Tac Real World.jpg Yopi and Tac in the real world.jpg Lucid Adventure Tac in the earlier days of Lucid Adventure.jpg Tac1.jpg Tac2.jpg|Tac the Commander of Yopi Land Tac 2.jpg|Tac protecting a citizen of Yopi Land Kim Gu7.jpg Main Character_Berserk1.jpg Video Games Tac (Awakening Hardcore Leveling Warrior with Naver Webtoon).jpg Personality Tac is shown to be rash and usually prefers to use brute force to solve problems rather than using strategy like when he killed all the assassins sent to Yopi Land instead of leaving one for interrogationEpisode 6, which can frustrate his teammates. Like Yopi, Tac cares deeply for the NPC and is willing to jump in front of attacks to save them.Episode 11 He also tried attacking Giga's Diplomatic Ambassadors for attacking Yopi Land's citiznes even at the risk of war. He cares for his teammates and is willing to stay and fight with them rather than flee even when the odds are completely against him. Relationships Yopi Land Yopi Tac and Yopi are like brothers and Pooh Upooh Lime Akira Dark's Party Hardcore Leveling Warrior Dark Heart Heater Giga Skills & Abilities Overview Personal Attribute Kim Gu: Tac shares the characteristics and is able to use the skills of Kim-Gu, the main protagonist of 'The Head' Webtoon Series. Attack Power: Durability: Paralysis Resistance: Magic Defense: Main Character_Berserk Increased Attack Power: Increased Speed: Increased Durability: Combat Style Tac does not use any weapons and is a brawler, using his fists to fight. He regularly uses the J.R.I.R. Crush to attack opponents. Skill Tree Kim Gu * [[J.R.I.R. Crush|'J.R.I.R. Crush']]: Tac delivers a powerful blow that is capable of killing a Field Boss. * [[Normal Punch|'Normal Punch']]: * [[J.R.I.R. Crush - Teethbreaker Lv.3|'J.R.I.R. Crush - Teethbreaker Lv.3']]: Tac delivers a blow whilst moving at high speed towards the target. It is presumably 3 times stronger than the original. * [[Main Character_Berserk|'Main Character_Berserk']]: Combination Skills * [[J.R.I.R. Crush x Moonlight Slash|'J.R.I.R. Crush x Moonlight Slash']]: Items * Slake History Background Season 1 Tac killed all the assassins sent to the Capital by an unknown persons. He killed them all and forgot to leave one to interrogate. He then chastises Yopi for being late. Notes & Trivia * Tac's design and personality are based on Kim Gu, the main character of the Naver Webtoon series, The Head (Korean: 대가리, Romaja: daegali) * His name is Taek (Hangul: 택) but Webtoon have translated it as Tac. it is based on the name of the author of the 'The Head', 'Jeong Jong Taek' (Hangul: 정종택) * A tracing incident occurred that involved 'The Head' and a popular fighting series known as 'Chan' (Hangul: 짱). It was discovered that a few fighting sequences from 'Chan' were plagiarized by the author of 'The Head'. ** On March 13 2019, Jeong Jong Taek corrected the plagiarized fighting sequence and issued an apology. ** On March 15 2019, Naver pulled all the previews of 'The Head' from it's website with an apology for the incident and eventually removed 'The Head' from it's website permanently. ** Although Sehoon Kim, the author of the Hardcore Leveling Warrior series, has not explicitly mentioned the connection between The Great General's Tac and 'The Head' webtoon, the situation is very obvious. General Tac is a character with the of "cartoon character Type" personal attribute, and his signature attack is the "Justice Righteousness Implement Realization Crush". This skill name is a technique used by Kim Gu in The Head. Tac has not appeared in the Hardcore Leveling Warrior series since the incident and will most likely not appear in future Episodes. ** In response to the incident, Naver Webtoon's said: "The character is not a motif of The Head's 'Kim Gu', but rather a character that uses a skill reminiscent of Kim Gu" Naver continued: "It is not without the influence of The Head, but it is hard to say for sure whether or not he will appear in future. The development of the story and the appearance of the character depend entirely on the artist. " References Category:Characters Category:Yopi Land Category:Players Category:Team Yopi Land